


秋梦

by Universe42



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Universe42/pseuds/Universe42
Kudos: 13





	秋梦

秋天在月末奄奄一息，霞辉是暖黄的布缎扎染上赭红，铺天盖地，抖落成片的色彩。金秦禹抱着书，浅驼色的围巾将他从下巴遮到脖颈，微卷的刘海软塌塌地低伏着，黑框眼镜端正地架在鼻梁上，作为呆板愚笨的注解。

他站在储物柜前，腿根的酸痛咬住了他脆弱的神经，动一步都是艰难。金秦禹的睫羽轻轻震颤着，他很慢很慢地蹲下去，在编号序列中找到自己的柜子。

过道人来人往，黄昏穿过玻璃窗的光束将躯体横向剖解，试图重构造物的秘密。柜子里齐整地叠放着金秦禹的运动服，一封信件安静地压在下方。金秦禹想起信的内容，他的脸颊开始发烫，红晕一路延展到耳廓。

那些破碎的，少有隐喻的语句像旧电影的倒带，连着他攥着信纸自慰的画面复现。

呜咽的脖颈，绷直的脊背，肿胀的乳尖。他的喘息淹没于仲夜，在飘散一地的纸张里流浪。

落款是一朵潦草的简笔画玫瑰，金秦禹最后的寄托。

尽管它们来自冰冷生硬的印刷体，却依然充斥着下流的粗野。如同酒神的火焰，势必要把金秦禹的理性烧个干净。

来信者已经达到了他的部分目的。这些荒唐的单向信件通往金秦禹每个滥情的时刻，迫使他记住对自己的玩弄和羞辱。

“你简直是条美人蛇，你的双腿缠着我的腰，连身上都鳞片都在求我干你。亲爱的，我不会因心软而留情，我把你压在玫瑰花圃里狠狠地操你.....”

“你的胸脯沾满花瓣和精液，放荡得像个娼妓。”

“我只想和你做爱。”

金秦禹抿着干裂的嘴唇，他感到口渴，猫似的用舌头舔舐着起皮的地方。白色长毛的豢养家猫，把反叛和躁动踩在温驯的顺从表现下。

他今年是复读，父母能够容忍的最后底线，只差临门一脚就能跌入的深渊。

逃避是多数人的选择，金秦禹情愿陷进欲念的泥沼。

真是差劲的笨小孩。他垂下眼皮，背着光把信夹进辅导书里合拢。笔记是认真而刻苦的印迹，层层叠叠地覆盖住金秦禹浪纵的帮凶。

他此刻太需要压抑自己，或许过不了多久，他就会克制不住揭开封口，去窥探上边是否留有男人秘密的一吻。

金秦禹抬头望了望墙壁的挂钟，成群的男生擦肩而过，刚运动完后的汗水挥发着荷尔蒙，侵占掉大半的空间。他站起来，刻意隐瞒自己行动的不方便，再痛都要吞进肚子里。

径直的方向有影子彻底掠走了光线。他略带好奇地偏头去看，离他稍远的储物柜前有男生在换衣服，锁骨下的纹身在暗处也很显眼。可他只能辨别他的颜色，像雾里看花，这个距离对他的视力还是过于勉强。

青金石一样的靛蓝，奇特而破格的蛊惑。

金秦禹来不及深究图案是什么，对方已经抓到了他——狭长冷淡的眼睛，瞳孔是不可控因子。他们是一样的，都是教条的叛徒。

他局促地挪开眼神，扣上柜子的锁小心翼翼地从扎堆的男生间穿过，避免产生任何的肢体接触。

他听见窸窸窣窣的笑声，仿佛有人要伸手扯掉他的围巾。

“妈的，跟个娘们似的。”

又是这样。金秦禹成了串麦穗，脑袋越埋越低，只想快点走过去。他真的要走了，今天是李昇勋来接他的日子。

人声的喧腾把他卷裹起来，他本来就不算高挑，很容易地便融入到群体中去。平凡的，庸碌的小羔羊们成群离开围栏，驯良无害的神态是令人满意的模样。

金秦禹准备走出教学楼，身后有物体撞击发出的闷声。像骨头猛地与铁板相碰，零散的东西滚落一地，随即是一段吵乱的谩骂。

男生痛苦地捂着肚子，几乎是跪趴的姿态。

金秦禹认出来那双漠然的眼睛，宋旻浩不屑于掩饰自己的锋棱。剑客的刀刃直指咽喉，显而易见的挑衅。

“你可以再试试。”

宋旻浩收回了脚，随手拎起储物柜边的背包斜勾在肩上。太多人了，他皱了皱眉，把运动服的拉链拉到最顶端，挡住下半张脸。

学生们大多散去，停止的涡流重新恢复了秩序。大概是跟他没有关系的事情，金秦禹被钟表催促着，只是向后匆匆的一瞥。

宋旻浩已经走了。

金秦禹边走边有礼貌地向认识的同学打招呼，普通而听话的高中生，挥手时有呆憨的可爱。

“再见。”他朝他们说完，小跑着向校门口奔去。

–  
李昇勋站在校道旁，黑色长风衣及着腿弯，双手半插进口袋里。上了大学后他就留了寸头，是他自己剃的，果断干脆，完全符合他的行事风格。一米八几的个子各位出挑，用鹤立鸡群来形容最合适不过。

“秦禹。”李昇勋还是和以前一样叫他，习惯省略敬语的称谓，暗含逾矩的亲昵。

“刚才去放东西了，”金秦禹并排和李昇勋走在一起，晃晃悠悠的，不时挨着蹭着李昇勋的手臂。

他在李昇勋面前是这样的娇小，李昇勋正好能把他整个揽住。

“今天会回来住吗？”金秦禹仰头问，“我们今天有一天半的假。”

“住吧，”李昇勋抚了抚金秦禹翘起的发尾，“晚上来我家吃饭。”

他们一直住在同一个小区，从小学到高中，永恒的统一路线。

他点点头，“好久没吃阿姨做的饭了。”

李昇勋笑着揉金秦禹的脑袋，“我妈不在，今天是我主厨。”

“那我要吃松子鱼哦，很多酱汁的那种。”金秦禹在他旁边认真的比划，班比鹿一样的漂亮眸子，眼神撒娇似的黏着他。

“行。”

金秦禹洗完澡才去李昇勋家，他趿着毛绒拖鞋，走在客厅里有“啪嗒啪嗒”的响声。练习册和灰色试卷交错摊开，快要铺满茶几的表面。

他穿着浅米色的针织毛衣，伸懒腰就会露出一小段光滑平坦的腰腹。领口绕了圈鹅黄色的边，金秦禹窝在沙发和茶几之间，像朵待放的鸡蛋花。

黑笔握在手里，半天都没有动静。数学卷子大片的空白只等着金秦禹来填，可是他真的不会，看的再久也是无用功。

厨房传来炒菜的味道，金秦禹咬着按动笔的笔头，圆端抵在唇瓣上，牙齿刮蹭着外壁的边缘。他无聊地舔弄着，嘴巴只含住了半边，有一下没一下的，把底部也变得湿漉漉的。

“好难，”他盯着题目发呆，自顾自地讲话，眼睑挫败地耷拉下来，“怎么写的完嘛。”

李昇勋摆好碗筷，转身就看见金秦禹的小动作。他根本不在意自己的行为是否有性暗示的可能，白皙的手指抓着衣领拽到肩膀，微张的嘴巴有晶亮的水泽。

“秦禹，吃饭了。”李昇勋俯身从金秦禹手心里抽出黑笔，唾液牵着丝，沿笔杆滴在他的手背上。

他近距离地闻到金秦禹手腕处被体温捂热的绵羊霜的气味，使人联想到潮热的泥土，有碾碎的枝叶缓慢分解软烂。

“哦。”金秦禹回过神，手撑着茶几站起来。他的大腿内侧涂了药，肌肉舒缓下来，但还是会抽痛，走路姿势比早上还变扭。

他的脚向内拐，差点摔跤。

“脚什么时候受伤的，”李昇勋拉住他，“是脚踝扭到了吗？”

“啊？”金秦禹有些惶惑，显然没有任何的防备，“不是，我......”

狡兔找不到三窟，金秦禹一个借口都编不出来。

“那是这里吗，”他骨节分明的手向下游移，摁在了金秦禹的腿根，“哥。”

–  
宽松的居家睡裤褪到膝盖，涂抹的药膏还没有充分吸收。黏润的淡白色物质接近透明，鲜明的指印红得刺目。

“哥自己在家里也是这样玩的吧。”

指节屈着顶开金秦禹瑟缩的后穴，不需要多做扩张，柔嫩的花蕊包容着异物，皮肉翻红。

“昇勋.....”他的手臂搭在李昇勋的肩膀上，脊椎骨硌着瓷砖。毛衣的袖口挽到手肘，衣袖褶皱堆积，衬得他的胳膊更加瘦弱。

金秦禹无法反驳，无论是信件还是李昇勋，他本来就是这样的。耽溺于花枝春满，渴望性爱的欢愉。

信件是不速之客，他无端地想起读过的语句。来信者是他的同类，金秦禹确信。他组织言辞，像手术刀精确地剖开金秦禹的骨骼。他太熟悉金秦禹肌肤的纹理，正像他了解他自己。

“你同妓女没有分别，温热的穴壁紧贴我的阴茎，你的血液被情爱灌满，含泪的双眼是最好的证明。你颤抖，身躯狼藉泥泞，是你自己为自己淫荡的阐释。亲爱的，我又念起你的名字，作为我梦里的界碑。”

李昇勋常年握着签字笔的手沿着金秦禹的肋骨轮廓向上，薄薄的皮肤底下缺少血肉。他的哥哥根本没有照顾好自己，抱在怀里像轻飘的蒲公英。

他希望金秦禹多吃点饭，而不是男人的精液。

“金秦禹，看着我。”

李昇勋抬起金秦禹的下颔吻他。他欲爱，欲正当地牵他的手，欲全面地侵有。他能给金秦禹一贯的深情，像他六年来做的一样。

金秦禹稚拙地回应，用天真引诱。他是暗娼，体态匀称的青涩果实，果肉却成熟绵烂。手指捅入搅动，汩汩的流溢汁水。身子主动送上软媚，勾着李昇勋的腰仰头呻吟。

“嗯....昇勋，再、再进来一点....”

“哥跟别人做过吗，就像这样。”李昇勋咬住他的耳朵软骨，手指反复抽插。金秦禹浪荡敏感，一点刺激就能让他高潮。

乳尖被针织衣料磨得挺立，浅褐色的乳晕，象牙白的胸脯从内里呈现粉红。是莫奈色系的巧妙组合，独具风韵的小尺幅画卷。

快来爱我吧，好像在这么说着。

“没有....昇勋....”室内的暖气助燃。他好热，每个毛孔都想要呼吸，沸腾蒸发的前兆。天然的胭脂飞挑上眼尾，烟视媚行。

李昇勋把他的腿折到胸前，试卷上立体几何的翻折图形，能看到连接处的淫靡景象。花穴密密匝匝地吮允着李昇勋的手指，他抽出来，在金秦禹的穴口打着圈。

“.....美和伦理的共存，你只是静立坐卧，对我却是赤裸的挑拨。我捅穿你的身体，撞破你隐秘的自尊。你是种遍吻痕的星环和蔷薇，是任何自持却无时无刻不渴求被操的寡妇。我看着你走远，一天的光辉就此落幕。”

金秦禹被钉在地板上，双腿分开，后穴接受阴茎寸寸的挤压顶弄。肉体拍打冲撞，原始野蛮的求爱。他意识迷离，信件是有声影像的字幕，既是旁观者，又是共犯，总之是殊途同归。

“好深....呜....要被昇勋干坏了....”他揪着李昇勋的衣摆，细细地哭吟，引颈受戮的白天鹅。膝盖被压着，一点都动弹不得，雪白的屁股翻起肉浪。

湿热的甬道，毫不费力地就能捅到最深。嫩穴的褶皱贴合青筋，比想象中还要紧致。炽热的爱恋，金秦禹的甜蜜是引力，李昇勋红着眼操他，听他无师自通的秽语，自我玷污。

“秦禹哥天生就是要挨操的，是不是。”李昇勋的巴掌不轻不重地甩在金秦禹的臀上，浮出浅淡的桃粉。

好像无论是谁都可以轻而易举地在这具身躯留下痕迹，脆弱的石膏雕塑，细微的划痕就会使它表面剥落。

“太涨了，昇勋，”金秦禹取下眼镜后的眼睛像星星浸入海洋，有咸水要从边界溢出，“我真的...真的好难受.....”

“我轻点，宝贝。”李昇勋缓下来哄他。

他有充足的耐心解答复杂的几何证明题，以性爱为条件，可以不做任何深虑的计算，有把握当下的意思。

语言不再是传情达意的最佳选择，笨拙的爱意重返唇齿。绵亘的纠缠交合，甜腥的蜜液源源不断。

靠近、靠近。行星的洛希极限，互相接近的负距离。

“哥怎么这么娇弱啊，”李昇勋声音沙哑，带着金秦禹的手摸到穴口。黏滑的液体掺着白精，绘画中的点染，艳情的手法，“自己看看流了多少水。”

“唔，唔。”纤白的手伸到眼前，金秦禹呆呆地看了一会，又搂着李昇勋的脖子要亲吻。

李昇勋招架不住这个小嗲精，掐着他的腰肢继续捣搅，让他颤栗呻吟，无休止的高音，首尔市中心歌唱的黄鹂。

他的黄鹂，适合被拢在手掌心溺爱、惯坏，无知无觉地全然依赖。李昇勋会走得很远，金秦禹却会一直停在原地，等他回头，等他来拥抱，等他来接吻。

李昇勋要他长大，哪怕是用做爱，这样的俗套。

他把金秦禹翻面，胸膛贴着背脊，头靠着金秦禹的颈窝。温和的沐浴露香，金秦禹是十九年不变的杏花春雨，弯折的身躯是廊桥，织在屏风里的江南。

浓稠的精液灌入又淌出，李昇勋扣住金秦禹的肩膀，短寸的头发蹭着他的皮肤，有刺刺的痒意。

“在西雅图的潮热森林，你的呼吸摩擦树叶绒面，我想到写在牛皮纸隐蔽处的一行诗。暗棕色诗集的页脚，被你的汗水打湿。我用汁液在你身上画下侵犯的地图，情欲的行迹。性从你暧昧污浊的嘴唇开始，捣弄你的花穴，我乐此不疲。”

“跟着我走，你才能找到乌托邦。”

要怎么走呢？他可见的未来是循环播放的日常。

金秦禹精疲力尽，身体和灵魂分成了两个频段，坠落在不同的爱里。

–  
有蝴蝶从窗外飞过，纹路称不上漂亮，振翅的样子像是刚破茧。金秦禹支着手肘，看着试卷上的红叉发呆，觉得生命的挣扎不过如此。

信有几天没来了，他藏在衣物底下的旧信又被抽出来，反反复复地读，中间的折痕愈发深刻。

“春华秋月夜，你从我的肋骨间缓缓渡过，我对你的欲望昭然若揭。多么敏感的小蝴蝶，我舔湿你的锁骨，吮吸你的乳头，你抱着我，足尖蜷缩。你有取悦的天赋，我爱透了你的放荡，你知道我最想听你的浪叫。”

“我信仰你的美丽，亲爱的，亲爱的。到我身边来，让我重温你的酒醉般的酡红，滚烫的内里，灭顶的快感浇遍全身。”

“我带着美学的意图解读你，把你操到高潮.....”

金秦禹慢吞吞地收拾着抽屉，教科书摞在一起，星期天留校的下午允许他这么做。

他做着没什么意义的事情，只是想忘记等待的焦急。

他不知道那是谁，对方却几乎知道他的一切。这太不公平，他用石子把湖面击出水花，在涟漪还在荡漾的时候就轻易远离。

讨厌的家伙。

“秦禹哥，走之前记得把电闸关掉哦。”姜昇润把钥匙放到他的桌面上，“还要锁门。”

“嗯，好好休息。”

“哥才是，最近要打起精神啊。”他拿好东西走出门，“我走啦，拜拜。”

金秦禹这才发现已经是下午两点，他坐起身摘掉眼镜，学校里最少人活动的时刻。

他想再去看看那些信。

储物柜区有缄默的安静，他翻出来白色的信纸，眼睛扫过情色的句段，低俗文学。

他如何也不能满足，他在纸面上溺水。

“金秦禹。”

金秦禹大脑卡住，手忙脚乱地整理地上的纸张。他手心发汗，听到自己的心跳，砰砰、砰砰的两三声。

“亲爱的。”有人在他身边低笑，声音比一般人都要偏沉，咬字的音节模糊暧昧。

宋旻浩垂下眼，身体凑近了点，“是在想我吗？”

–  
他们跌到一起，宋旻浩完全地压着他。

“你怎么....”金秦禹话没问出口，就被宋旻浩用吻堵了回去，急促的鼻息混合。

“一点小处分，”宋旻浩把他的校服拉到胸脯，乳尖在指腹的摩挲下挺立，“才几天都受不了吗？”

金秦禹羞赧的偏过头，抿着嘴不肯说话。双手攀缠着宋旻浩的腰，他渴望。

跟宋旻浩形容的一模一样，表面是没用的矜持，口是心非的荡妇。宋旻浩脱掉上衣，那朵蓝色的玫瑰花盛放到极致，像金秦禹在他身下打开到极限。

金秦禹凭着腰肢上下，性器狠狠地楔入他的身体，顶到他的深处。他微弱的呜咽，内壁柔软湿润，绵羊似的肚腹。眼底的情感幽微难明，湖光山色尽收了进去，勾人赏玩。

“看来那位还不能满足你，”宋旻浩的指尖碰到他的后颈，蚊子包一样红红的吻痕，“我知道你是什么样的。把你的全部都交给我。”

“我们有一样的基因。”

宋旻浩把他屁股抬高，让自己在他的后穴里抽送。热红的黏膜吸吮着他，交合处的褶皱展平摊开。

金秦禹咬着手背，纤细的呻吟足够妖娇。他做爱的时候什么都忘了，不管自己在哪里，是不是背叛了别人的感情。

他再次被操开，抑制不住的快感让他射精，黏糊糊的体液弄得到处都是。他的眼泪彻底溢出，一颗接一颗，在接吻中滚进宋旻浩的口腔。

“我爱你。”

所有的画面浓缩进三个字里发酵，和那天晚上重叠对比。他在秋夜里听到蝉鸣，昆虫的和音，雨滴清脆地打在屋檐。

李昇勋在他的耳边说，“让我爱你。”

情欲和爱同时成为真命题。


End file.
